Spa Day!
by XMamaPandaX
Summary: Today is Rukia's Birthday and Ichigo wants to tell her how he feels about her and give her a great gift.So he dicides to bring her to a Spa.He finaly tell's her and finds out she feels the same way too!M for Lemony Goodness!Short!PLZ!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Gabdab180 here and i just want to say:  
>-I do NOT own Bleach -I am horrible at Grammer -i like pie!<br>-XOXOX Gabdab180

The Special Spa Day!  
>Ichigo knew that today he would tell Rukia how he feels about her,today was her birthday!He asked Rukia's freinds what she would want."i think she would like a spa day!she always seems so tense."Tatsuki told him before Rukia showed up."what are you guys talking about?"she asked confused."Nothing,Nothing at all!"Ichigo and Tatsuki sayd in usion.'ok...so Ichigo,ready to go?"Rukia sayd punching him in the he was walking he was thinking how he was going to tell her."i know,im going to bring her to one of those hot springs and tell her how i feel."he wispered to himself"we could both be there,and sit in the hot tub together...naked..."he started to drool as the thoughts wirled around in his head and Rukia didin't even they approched the house Ichigo went streit up to his room and planned took her hand running back down stairs all dressed up and dragged her upstairs for her to get changed."go change!im taking you to your birthday present."He said as he shoved her in her room and closed the door.<p>

"oh Ichigo you didin't have to get me me stay here is enough,and knowing you..was the best thing that happened to me in my entire life."She said weakly trough the door."good because your gift is alittle for the both of us".A few minutes later she came out in one of her cute little outfits"good enough?"."Rukia you look good in ennything!"."aww thanks Ichigo!"she said as she gave him a big hug."so whats my surprise!"she looked up at him with her big beutiful bleu eyes."you'll see when we get there!".He took Rukia by the hand and guided her to the car and drove to the they entered an employee came by and gave them some bath robes."what are these for?"Rukia asked confused."they're so you can get a mud bath!its pretty fun!but you'll have to go to the woman's one over back and meet me here in 30 min!".They parted entered the room not knowing what to do,so she decided to go try the mud bath Ichigo was talking hade never been so relaxed.30 min past by and she was exiting the room ichigo was right there looking at blushed and tried to hide it but it was no use,he saw it and blushed as took her hand and brought her to a little corner and took her in his arms,she was entirely surprised and her mind didin't know how to react,but her body did,she hugged him back and he wispered in her ear"I love you Rukia Kuchiki and i always have!"Rukia stood in his arms completly shocked."Ichigo i..i..i dont know what to say...i..."she hugged him tighter "love you too Ichigo,from the moment i met you!".

"I'm glad you feel that way"he leaned in for a kiss just to be surprised that Rukia did kissed for a long moment then parted for breath."There's something that i want try but i'l need your approuval."he creeped closer and closer to her."And what is that Ichigo?"

See next chapter to learn what Ichigo has to say to Rukia,if its not there...come back in few weeks it should be up!  
>Sorry Holidays!XOXOXOXGabdab180! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Gabdab180 here and I just wanted to say that i do NOT own bleach!

"And what is that Ichigo?"."Follow me!"He said dragging her i a dark room."Ichigo why dont you just tell me?And what are you doing?".He was taking of his robe and turned on the light.(you can just imagine the face on Rukia when she saw his dick!)"Ichigo"she said covering her eyes."what the hell are you doing?"he grabbed her and embraced her."i figured out there is only 2 ways of making you and Sex."."And what option did you choose?"Rukia almost looked exited."Guess?"still embracing her."I hope its #2"Rukia started to remouve her robe as well."Well you guessed good!"her kissed her full on the lips and trying to gain entrence into her cavern."mmm..."she moaned in his mouth that sent vibes down to his balls."OH MY FUCKING GOD RUKIA I NEED MORE OF YOU!"Ichigo attacked her lips once again full of passion."Ichigo i need you inside me,PLZ!"She said with pleading eyes."Beleave me!i wasin't going to make you wait anny longer!"He started to rub his hard as a rock dick as opened her legs to grant him didin't take more that a few seconds for Ichigo to pound into her at full speed."AHH!"Rukia screamed."OH GOD!RUKIA YOU FEEL SOOOO GOOD!"he said as keept pounding into her like a started to sweat like there was no tomorow."mmmm...MMMM...Oh AHHHH!ICHIGO!"Rukia moaned and screamed."you know what?i think its time i tried something."He grabbed Rukia,still in her,and brought her to the massage chair."OH...Ichigo what are you mmmmm...Oh fuck YAY!doing?"."Oh you'll see soon enough!"Ichigo pressed a button on the arm rest and the chair started to vibrate."thats more like it!"

As the chair started to vibrate Ichigo let the chair do the work and enjoy the view of Rukia moaning,screaming,ridding him like a horse and especialy her boobs vibrating,jumping and gigling in his face."HOLY SHIT ICHIGO!MMMMMMM...!OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT IM GOING TO CUM!"."AHHHHHH!GOOD CAUSE ME TOO!"They both cummed together and of course kept going."AH...AH...AH...AH...!AHHHHHHH!ICHIGO!"."RUKIAHHHHHH!"They couldn't take it annymore."Guess...what...*pant,pant*tis room doesin't just have this*pant,pant*massage chair,it also has this hot tub!*pant*"Ichigo said turning her around."Oh wow*pant*"

Sorry its so short im just not good :'(  
>Please R&amp;R so i can do better ones and i accept Tips to help me write(Not money logic)<br>XOXOXO Gabdab180 


End file.
